Leave Get Out
by Lilmiss852
Summary: This is a song fic based on the song Leave by JoJo. This is my first fic ever so any suggestions would be nice.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song so don't sue cause u'll get about a dime maybe....

A/N: This is my first fic so any suggestions would be nice...

_"Leave (Get Out)" by, JOJO  
I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say  
[Chorus]  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way  
[Chorus]  
I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out  
[Chorus X3]_  
  
The redheaded woman sat on her couch waiting for her estranged love to arrive. He had said he would be coming to her flat as soon as his meeting was finished. She wondered if she would have the strength to do it. To kick him out of her flat, out of her life, and out of her heart.  
  
She wondered if she was doing the right thing. She had to be, there was no other option left for her, after battling with her conscience for a good hour she decided she would confront him and see what pitiful excuse he had.

Then it happened.  
  
Knock, knock

She was frozen, 'this is it,' she thought.  
  
Ginny got up from the couch and went to answer the door. Draco stood on the other side looking exhausted. He smiled when he saw her and went to kiss her but she turned her head to the side so all he got was a mouthful of hair.  
  
"What's wrong Gin?"  
  
"Come in Draco. We need to talk about some things."  
  
Draco sat down on the couch and fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What's up...? What's up he asks" Ginny threw her hands up and started pacing, "I'll tell you what's up I had a little talk with a certain Shannon who called your cell phone today."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide and he muttered two words... "Oh. Shit".  
  
"Oh. Shit. Is right! So, I ask if I can take a message and she says she called to confirm your date tomorrow. When I ask who she is, she says she's your girlfriend!"  
  
By now Ginny was starting to yell and looked furious, the path that she was taking as she paced seemed to wear marks in the rug. Draco stood up and moved towards her.  
  
"Now Gin, before you jump to conclusions..."  
  
"Don't you fucking try to lie to me Draco!", pushing her hands forcefully against Draco's chest to push him away from her, the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her, to reach out to her. Her sanity was already teetering on the edge of insanity, one small push and you would find Ginny Weasley in St Mungos.

"So anyways we talked for about an hour had a very interesting conversation. Oh! By the way, she has something I was supposed to tell you... your date's off tomorrow and go to hell. She says she doesn't want to be with someone's boyfriend. I told her not to worry since you wouldn't be mine much longer."  
  
"Gin, don't do anything rash let me explain..." his voice pleading, begging for her to listen to him.  
  
Ginny pointed at the door, "Get out" she hissed menacingly her eyes in slits.  
  
"Ginny, no, you don't mean that" Draco went to put his hand on her arm.  
  
Ginny pulled back quickly.  
  
"GET OUT DRACO!" By now she was screaming.  
  
"Ginny I love you I'm sorry she doesn't mean any..."

He wanted to explain, beg for her to listen to his case, but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't give me any excuses. I'm through with you. Did you honestly think I was naïve enough to not find out? Just leave."  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"NO! LEAVE! GET OUT! ITS OVER! I'VE BOUGHT YOUR LIES FOR TO LONG!"  
  
"Ginny please just stop for a seco..."  
  
Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at Draco.  
  
"SHUT UP! Don't make me hex you, you know I will. I gave you my heart Malfoy."

Ginny paced as she vented the anger that built steadily within her throughout the day, her wand still trained on the centre of Draco's chest. Her voice getting louder with every step she took, "I thought we would always be together." Ginny turned and faced the man that caused her heart to shatter beyond repair. "That's what you told me, you promised me that we would be! But no... I wasn't enough, well fine! Just go and get out of my sight I never want to see your face again!"  
  
Draco slowly approached Ginny, hoping to try appease the horrific events that were unfolding in front of him, he was lost. For the first time in his life and to his knowledge, a Malfoy was lost in a situation that was of his own doing that he had no control of, and it scared him. "I'm not giving up on you." He whispered so quietly that it was almost a sigh; he reached out and softly touched her arm, praying that this would not be the last touch that they would experience, ever. If it was, he was lost. Ginny flinched at the contact of his hand on her arm.  
  
Ginny's eyes went cold as she rounded on Draco, "Get away from me forever."  
  
With that a downcast Draco grabbed his Cell and walked out the door. It was futile to do anything any more tonight, she needed time, hopefully things looked better in the morning but he seriously doubted this.  
  
As soon as he closed it Ginny broke down sobbing onto the ground.  
  
Little did she know outside Draco sat against her door listening to her mournful cry feeling horrible for causing her so much pain. He vowed to himself that this wasn't over and no matter what he would find a way to get her back, even if it was the last thing that he did.


End file.
